


Regret

by lorilann



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of a meme to write a piece during the duration of a random song. This is what came about while listening to <i>Imogen Heap "The Moment I Said It".</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a meme to write a piece during the duration of a random song. This is what came about while listening to _Imogen Heap "The Moment I Said It"._

Spending time with Jason without anyone around were some of the best moments for Elizabeth. She cursed the fact that he answered his phone and ran off to help Sonny.

"If you leave, don't come back."

She hadn't meant it but at the time she was frustrated that he was always leaving, leaving her behind. Sure enough he just walked out the door without a glance back.

*****

There was a loud banging on the door that woke Liz from a restless sleep.

"Liz, I've been calling. Why didn't you answer?"

She knew why, because she turned the phone off so she wouldn't have to know if Jason called or not.

"Sorry. I didn't hear it. Why'd you call?"

"Can I come in?"

Liz didn't like the look on his face.

"Please sit down," he implored.

"You're scaring me. Is it the boys?"

"No," he shook his head, "Jason-"

"What about Jason? Did you arrest him?" She asked jumping up.

"He was shot a few hours ago."

The air rushed out of Liz's lungs, something was off. "Is he okay?"

"Liz, he died."

"No! You're lying," Elizabeth shouted, pounding on Lucky's chest. "He was fine when he left."

 _"If you leave, don't come back."_

"I'm sorry."

Lucky caught Elizabeth before she hit the ground.


End file.
